Love is Imperfection
by D3villaZ
Summary: Aku meninggalkanmu lama, sikapku arogan dan tanganku hanya satu. Seberapa dalam cintamu untuk menerimaku? Semembosankan apapun aku, apakah kausanggup untuk setia hanya padaku? Forehead Poke Celebration. Enjoy it!


_Love is Imperfection by_ D3villaZ

Naruto _is_ Masashi Kishimoto's

 _Rating_ : K+

 _Summary_ : Aku meninggalkanmu lama, sikapku arogan dan tanganku hanya satu. Seberapa dalam cintamu untuk menerimaku? Semembosankan apapun aku, apakah kausanggup untuk setia hanya padaku? _Forehead Poke Celebration_. _Enjoy it_!

.

.

"Sakura, aku―"

"Tolong, aku harus berkonsentrasi." Sakura menyela, dengan chakra hijau dari tangannya, ia mengobati luka-luka Sasuke. Beberapa saat lalu, ia menemukan pemuda itu tergeletak di lembah akhir bersama Naruto, penuh luka akibat perkelahian bodoh mereka. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menyayangkan hal tersebut, biar bagaimana pun mereka sudah sama-sama besar, mestinya dapat berpikir mana hal yang pantas dan tidak pantas dilakukan. Toh untuk apa sih berkelahi? Menunjukkan yang paling kuat? Heh, cerita lama.

"Aku minta maaf." Sepasang mata hijau itu membesar. Sasuke minta maaf? Padanya? Apa karena sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Atau karena mengabaikan pernyataan cintanya dulu? Atau karena hampir membunuhnya dulu? Yang mana alasannya?

Sakura menghela napas, menahannya sejenak lalu ia embuskan bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang bergerak. "Minta maaf untuk?"

"Untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan." Dan chakra hijau itu perlahan memudar, empunya menggeleng, ia menatap kosong pada tanah di samping tubuh Sasuke. Kenapa baru sekarang? _Apa baru saat ini kau menyesal?_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Memaklumi. Orang seperti Sasuke, untuk meminta maaf saja mungkin hal yang sangat sulit.

Dan hal yang tidak orang lain ketahui saat itu, Sasuke membahas senyumnya. Cukup singkat, Naruto dan Kakashi saja sampai tidak tahu.

Sejak saat itu Sakura sibuk sekali, ia harus mengobati para korban, waktu kosongnya hampir tidak ada. Tetapi dalam kesibukan itu, ia terus-terusan memikirkan Sasuke, terlebih perkataan maaf pemuda itu. Iya sih bukan kata-kata romantis, tapi tetap saja. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke itu cinta pertamanya, hal kecil apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan, efeknya luar biasa ia rasakan.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak benar-benar membuang cinta pertamanya, seberapa menyakitkan perasaannya ketika itu. Sakura salah satunya. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak benar-benar terpisah, karena dulu sebelum meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke membisikannya sebuah kalimat, kalimat yang senantiasa diingat olehnya meski setelah mendapat kalimat itu, Sakura pingsan.

'Mau melihat kembang api?' - US.

Sakura mengerjap, pegangan tangannya pada secarik kertas itu menguat. Di tengah aktivitasnya bekerja di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba sebuah kertas merah muda tertiup angin dan masuk dari jendela, lalu kertas itu jatuh tepat pada telapak tangannya. Sakura melirik kanan dan kiri, memastikan orang lain tidak melihat apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

.

.

"Huatching." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto bersin-bersin, hei apakah ini pertanda ada yang merindukannya? Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati tanda-tanda seorang gadis sedang mengikutinya. Huh. Langkahnya pun ia lebarkan, mempertipis jaraknya dengan sang kawan lama, Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Teme-kun_ , ayolah temani aku." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan ucapan mendayu.

"Enggak." Dan Sasuke benar-benar menolak. Sejak tadi Naruto mengajaknya melihat kembang api. Pikir Sasuke, apa pentingnya? Seperti tidak pernah kecil saja. Lagipula, biarpun ini malam terakhirnya di Konoha, bukan berarti ia harus bersenang-senang, 'kan? Setelah ini, ia ingin melakukan perjalanan yang entah kapan akhirnya dan butuh banyak tenaga.

"Ck, payah." Naruto mendengus. Gusar sendiri rasanya. Sulit sekali mengajak orang keras kepala seperti Sasuke.

Setibanya mereka di persimpangan jalan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali, ia tetap berjalan di depannya. "Tapi aku sudah mengundang Sakura- _chan_ atas namamu," lirih Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto enggan mengakui, rencananya ia ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi ke pagelaran kembang api, lalu mengarahkannya ke tempat Sakura menunggu (ia sudah mengirim secarik kertas pada gadis itu siang tadi) dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Ia melakukan ini untuk memperbaiki hubungan kedua teman setimnya itu, karena sudah beberapa hari Sasuke di Konoha, Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit dan mereka tidak punya waktu bertemu, sedangkan Sasuke dengan konyolnya merencanakan perjalanan penebusan dosa yang akan dimulai esok hari. Entahlah, Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke harus bertindak sejauh itu, memang apa salahnya melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dan mengawali hidup baru di Konoha seperti tidak pernah terjadi hal menyakitkan sebelumnya?

"Dan sudah lewat dari dua jam." Naruto menatap langit, bintang-bintang bertebaran, hal itu tak menutup kenyataan kalau malam semakin larut. Naruto meringis, sudah berapa lama Sakura menunggu di sana? Atau Sakura sudah pulang?

Tak lama Sasuke menoleh, ia menatap Naruto sengit. "Kenapa tidak bilang lebih awal?" Lalu bungsu Uchiha itu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Naruto cengo seorang diri.

"Eeeh, apa _Teme_ tahu tempatnya di mana, ya?" bisik Naruto pada semilir angin lewat.

.

.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai sepi, pertunjukkan kembang api bahkan telah usai. Ia membuka secarik kertas merah muda pada genggaman tangannya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Pikiran Sakura melayang jauh, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bahkan setelah usianya cukup matang seperti sekarang, masih tertinggal sisi naif pada dirinya. "Harapan kosong," lirihnya sambil membentuk kertas itu menjadi buntalan lalu melemparnya sekencang mungkin.

Tuk.

Dan buntalan kertas itu tepat mengenai jidat seorang pemuda. Dari arah gelap yang tak tertimpa sinar lampion, pemuda itu menampakkan dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil mengurai dan membaca isi buntalan kertas yang mengenai jidatnya tadi.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?" Ada keraguan dalam ucapan Sakura saat itu. Pasalnya Sasuke benar-benar datang, meski sudah-sangat-terlambat melampaui batas keterlambatan Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Sasuke berkata dingin. Ia menatap intens Sakura. Gadis itu berpenampilan cantik malam ini dan berdiri tepat di bawah dua buah lampion yang menggantung.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, tiba-tiba saja ia gugup, Sasuke terus saja menatapnya. "Kau bilang ingin melihat kembang api. Makanya aku ... aku menunggumu."

"Di sini sudah sepi―"

"Aku tahu―"

"Kenapa tidak pulang―"

"Karena kau, aku di sini―"

"Menyebalkan." Itu Sasuke, setelah berkata demikian, Sakura tidak menyela ucapannya lagi.

Kegeraman tergambar pada raut wajah Sakura, tangannya terkepal. Berikutnya terdengar tawa Sakura. "Ya, aku menyebalkan, kau sudah pernah berkata begitu dulu. Dan apa kau ingat sebelum kau pergi saat itu, kau bilang aku tidak akan dapat melupakanmu?" Sasuke mengatakan itu sebelum membuat Sakura pingsan dan meletakkannya di bangku jalan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa mengingat setiap ucapanmu. Kau mengabaikan pernyataan cintaku dulu, tapi kemudian kau memberiku kalimat ambigu, kau pemberi harapan kosong dan masih bisa berkata kalau aku menyebalkan? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura, gadis itu meledak, namun demikian Sasuke masih dapat mempertahankan imej kalem-kalem-asemnya. "Itu sudah lama, kau tahu bagaimana sikapku, dan lihat aku sekarang."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Sasuke saat ini, lalu apa masalah pemuda pemberi harapan kosong itu? "Kau tidak lihat kalau sedari tadi aku sudah melihatmu. Lalu kenapa?" Sakura menambahkan nada sinis pada ucapannya.

"Tanganku bahkan hanya satu." Sakura tersentak, ia tidak mengira Sasuke akan membahas itu. "Cari saja yang lebih sempurna."

Sedetik kemudian, gumpalan air mata telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia sedih, bukan karena mengasihani kondisi Sasuke, tapi karena pemuda itu menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas gadis yang memandang kesempurnaan fisik saja. " _Baka_!"

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap daerah gelap dari sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku, kau pikir yang aku suka darimu itu fisikmu saja, hah? Kalau hanya sebatas itu, aku dapat melakukannya pada siapapun." Sakura mempersempit jaraknya dari Sasuke, ia mencengkram erat kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan wajah Sakura. Ada rasa tak sanggup untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau―" Sakura menjeda, dengan titik marah siap pada ujung lidahnya.

"Aku membosankan. Aku berkata hen-hen, berulang-ulang." Dan Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, bersamaan dengan gadis itu yang telah membuka mulutnya.

"Itu kan ciri khasmu!―"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku karena hen-hen itu." _Fix_ , Sasuke sukses menciptakan perempatan imajiner di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Kau harus membeli cermin! Selama ini, kaulah yang meninggalkanku. Dan jika kau mempertanyakan loyalitas, maka kau patut berbangga akan loyalitasku dalam menjaga perasaanku padamu, _baka_ -Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura tampak terengah setelah sukses mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Di antara mereka, hanya terdengar deru napas, yang satu tenang, lainnya terengah. Dalam posisi tak lebih dari lima puluh sentimeter itu Sasuke terus memerhatikan Sakura. Betapa lebarnya jidat gadis itu, sungguh gadis menyebalkan.

Lantas tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia menyentil jidat Sakura. "Keras kepala," katanya diiringi seulas senyum tipis.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tak dapat menampik rona merah yang menjalar mendominasi wajah manisnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau menyusulku ketika aku meninggalkanmu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Lepas, aku masih kesal padamu!"

"Hn." Sasuke justru menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura yang terasa pas dengan ukuran tangannya. Dengan berjalan bersisian, Sakura terus saja protes pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tak menanggapi, yang jelas saat ini hatinya begitu puas. Rasa puas yang timbul karena gadis-menyebalkan-nun-keras-kepala di sampingnya berhasil menyakinkan dirinya betapa indah dicintai.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke ke kediamannya. Ia yang hendak berangkat ke rumah sakit, mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk manis dengan kedua orangtua Sakura.

"Temani aku ke gerbang desa." Begitu kata Sasuke setelah pamit pada kedua orangtua Sakura, meminta izin membawa gadis itu pergi bersama.

Sakura yang tidak dapat menolak, akhirnya bersama-sama Sasuke menuju gerbang desa Konoha. Setibanya mereka di sana, Kakashi tampak sudah menunggu mereka. Sesaat, Sakura mengernyit. Terlebih kata-kata yang Kakashi ucapkan kemudian pada Sasuke. Usut-punya-usut Sasuke memang ingin pergi lagi dari Konoha.

"Kau sudah benar-benar mau pergi?" Sakura tampak tidak rela, setelah sikap manis Sasuke semalam, secepat itu ia akan ditinggalkan. Benar-benar pemberi harapan kosong, dari dulu sampai sekarang, rutuk Sakura dalam hati. "Tsunade- _sama_ baru saja ingin menyelesaikan tangan palsumu dari sel Harashima," lanjut Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak rela ditinggalkan Sasuke lagi. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mau ikut bersamamu?"

Sasuke melirik Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi yang peka kode dari Sasuke tampak menggulum senyum, ia lekas menghilang dalam kepulan asap, menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan kalau saat ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Sasuke memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sakura. "Ini jalan penebusanku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku."

Seketika Sakura tampak murung. "Tidak ada hubungannya ... katamu..."

Seperti semalam, Sasuke menyentuh jidat Sakura dengan ujung jarinya, lalu bekata. "Kita akan segera bertemu kembali ... terima kasih..."

Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi, belum berapa jauh jaraknya dari Sakura, gadis itu menerjang tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke melepas belitan tangan Sakura di pinggangnya. Ia berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Sakura..."

"Seharusnya kau percaya, sudah kubilang, kan, aku tidak mempedulikan fisikmu, sikapmu, atau masa lalumu." Sakura menatap sendu pada mata Sasuke. "Aku ... ak―"

Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia berdesis pelan sebelum berkata. "Aku percaya. Ingat yang kukatakan semalam?"

Sakura lekas menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Sasuke dari bibirnya. "Yang mana?" Ia mengingat-ingat. "Ooh! Yang kau mengizinkanku menyusulmu?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , yang itu, 'kan?" Sakura masih kukuh memastikan.

"Hn."

"Aku anggap iya. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan mengemasi barangku," putus Sakura bulat.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau menyusulku, tapi ... janji?"

"Janji?" Sakura membeo, lalu tiba-tiba disodori jari kelingking Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari ia tautkan jarinya pada kelingking Sasuke, lantas pemuda itu memutar lengan Sakura ke atas sehingga posisi tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda tersebut, lengkap dengan lengan kokoh pemuda itu yang turun melingkari pinggangnya dengan jari kelingking yang masih tertaut.

Tak lama, jari manis Sasuke disatukan dengan ujung jari kelingking pemuda tersebut sehingga melingkari jari manis Sakura. "Anggap ini cincin. Dengan ini kau tanggung jawabku."

Merah sekali wajah Sakura. Ia mengerjap menatap haru jari manisnya. "S-Sasuke- _kun_...," lirih Sakura.

Sejoli itu saling bertukar senyum, yang satu lebar menyerupai lima jari, lainnya cukup tipis namun tetap manis.

' _Terima kasih, telah menerima aku yang tidak sempurna, Sakura_ ,' batin Sasuke ketika itu.

.

.

"Sejauh apapun kaumencari, tak akan ada cinta yang sempurna, karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan."

.

.

Selesai

.

.

 _Words (without disclaimer, etc)_ : 1819.

 _A/N_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Btw, _happy 1st canoncouples, happy triple S, happy forehead poke celebration_! Yuk ikut syukuran tahunan canonnya SasuSaku ini! Akhir kata, terima kasih ya sudah baca sampai sini. Bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?


End file.
